Syo x Avril One-Shot: My Other Half
by pickachuart
Summary: Syo and Avril have been secretly dating so they don't start something with the press. They plan on announcing it to the world live on an interview, but this is just what's happening before they leave.


"Knock Knock."

Avril could hear Syo's voice behind the door. She put her pencil behind her ear after whipping her cute signature on the almost completed drawing.

"Knoc-"

She opened the door and peeked out. "We don't want any cookies." She teased

"Ahaha very funny." Syo laughs pecking her cheek.

"Whatcha workin on?" He asks jumping onto Avril's bed. "Oh prettty!" He gawks. He's looked at her drawings before but always over exaggerates everything she does. She smiles at his comment, "thanks.."

"Who is it?" He asks tracing his fingers lightly over the photo realistic drawing.

"My brother." She smiled looking at it happily. "He's 10." "And this one's my sister, shes 12." She flips a page back.

"Amazing!" Syo says setting the sketch book down.

"How's the weather outside?" She asks taking her scene style hair out of its braid to brush it. "Frightful..but it's nice and warm in here.." Syo says looking out the window, "it may snow soon.."

She looks up, "think so?" She asks.

Syo answers happily, "yeah! I hope it will at least!"

She smiled at his childish way, "such a kid..." She giggled a little.

"Hey I'm older AND taller than you!" He tries to scold her but ends up laughing rather than chastising.

"Wow...you didn't even tell a joke and I laughed..." He says covering his eyes while his cheeks flushed a slightly pink color. He kisses her softly, "how adorable..." He says into the kiss. His phone buzzes in his pocket. She hears him curse and look at it. Without answering the message or whatever it was he closes his phone and leans into kiss her again. She puts her fingers in front of her mouth.

"You look pissed right now." She said, "what's up?"

Syo shakes his head, "nothing I'm fine.."

She pushes his cheeks around on his face, "don't lie to me Scootie-chan." Avril's warns him.

"I'm fine! Don't call me that! My name ain't Scootie it's Kurusu Syo!"

She shakes her head, "alright Syo.." She looked dejected, "you're OK, I believe you."

Syo looked at her, "oh c'mon! Don't go doing the puppy thing! It'll make me feel bad!" Syo whines, "you can call me Scootie-chan!" He begs. His phone buzzes again, and he curses.

"Tell me what's bothering you!"

Syo shakes his head and closes his eyes, "nothing's wrong, I'm fine I promise." He says softly gently placing his lips against hers.

"Don't you trust me?" She asks softly.

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then tell me..."

Syo sighs, "okay I'll tell you..ever since I was born I've had a heart condition so whenever anything excites me or I over-exert myself I have a chance of passing out. I was in a hospital bed for most of my childhood and I hated myself for being so lame.." He looked for words then started again, "but as soon as I could I started taking karate lessons and now I'm stronger...though my condition is still here I'm just coping with it and every new thing I do presents a big risk for me...Even being part of Starish has become tougher on me..I hate how weak I am.." His eyes filled up with tears, "I want to be stronger...So when my phone reminds me to take medicine I hate it and get angry since it makes me feel weak...I wanna be strong even more now since I have you..I have something important that needs protection! But it's hard...I want to give up sometimes...and I can't help but hate myself for not being able to protect you.." Avril looked at him shocked for a moment, "but..Syo.." She says softly, "you're the strongest person I've ever met.."

"What?" Syo looks up at her.

"You're amazing...you're smart and strong..you're independent...you're selfless and...I never would have guessed you had a heart condition.." She says honestly. "That's because you've made me stronger.." He says to her. "Without you I would have given up...you keep me going...I love you for that.."

She smiled and hugs Syo tightly, "thank you Syo..for protecting me."

Syo kisses her earlobe, "I love you." He says putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her away and kissed her. He pushed her down and pulls her head gently toward his deepening the kiss. He kisses and fondles her saying soft things that she can't quite catch. He toys with the straps of her tank before slipping it off. "Avril..I really love you.." He says softly.

She strokes his cheek with the back of her hand, "I love you too, Syo." She smiles.

He kisses her stomach and chest. He laces her fingers together and every kiss he places leaves a tingling feeling where his lips had once been. Avril gets a warm feeling and smiles a little as Syo runs his lips along her chest and caresses her stomach lovingly. He squeezes her hand.

"That's a nice color on you.." He chuckles running his fingers along the lime green lace of her bra. She blushes harshly. He circles the button on her black mid thigh shorts for a moment then unbuttons it opening then a little, "more pretty lime green lacy cuteness.." Syo smiles kissing above the lace garment.

"You're just jealous!" She murmurs.

"I am." He chuckles.

"Maybe I'll take them from you." He moves her shorts down a little and smiles, "you look really cute right now.." He smirks removing his own shirt and kisses her more.

"Hey stop trying to get ou-" Mikaze, Natsuki and the others stood at the door. They all stop when they see the situation.

"Learn to knock!" Syo yells blushing, he leans up so his knees are straddling Avril's waist with his torso is turned to the door.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki gawks.

"Oh hey, now he's ahead of me." Ren chuckles.

"S-shut up!" Syo yells covering Avril with her purple pillow, "I don't care about you seeing me shirtless but my girlfriend is a whole other story! Can't you knock?!" He barks.

"You have an interveiw later today! Why aren't you getting ready?" Mikaze yells.

"I don't take that long to get ready." He says shrugging.

He yanks Syo off of her by his shoulder, "well you need to get ready.

"Ah!" Syo slaps his hands over your undone pants.

"What is it?! Let's go so we can drop you off at the station!"

"No!" Syo yelled annoyed.

"No no no no no! You can't even look at her! Especially you Ren!" Syo yelled.

"Syo careful.." Avril warns him, "careful my ass I'll pass out a million times before anyone in this rooms see's your underwear!" He yelled.

"Oh what?" Ren stands on his tip toes.

"See!?" Syo yelled yanking from Ai's grip.

"it's 11:00 now and the interview is at 12:30! I have time! Anyway Avril is coming so we can go together!" Syo says protectively.

"We'll be back at 12:00 for you two. If you're not prepared to go -yes I mean both of you- there will be fair punishment!" Mikaze warns slamming the door. "Punishment...?" Syo mutters. "But I get to take you and show you're cuteness off~ since I am publicly announcing us in this interview it'll be prefect being seen with you before the actual taping." Syo says happily. She laughs and pull on her tank. "I can't wait~" Syo was giddy thinking of it. She sits behind him and puts a leg on either side of his waist.

"I'm happy then." She puts her cheek on his back and wraps her arms around him from behind.

"I really am happy we get to do cute couple things like holding hands and hugging..and I'll get to put my arm around you when we're walking..I can give you my sweat shirt and stuff without starting a big scandal.." He says smiling.

She rubs his shoulders and smiles, "I want to do things like that too. I really am excited too..I just wasn't thinking about it.." She says happily.

She rests her chin on his shoulder and he kisses her cheek, "I'm mostly excited to do cute things like kissing your nose or randomly laughing because that's what couples do...I'm tired of acting just like friends.."

Avril nods in response, "I am too..I'm gonna go change into something cuter.." She says standing. "Oh can I come?" She chuckles.

"Pft don't get hopeful Romeo." She sticks her tongue out.

"Syo does this look okay?"

She asks poking her head out of the bathroom.

''Your face? Well yeah you look adorable."

She steps out of the bathroom, "how about now?" She asks. She was wearing mid shin combat boots, black mid thigh denim shorts, her belts across her waist diagonally, a tightly fitting black long sleeved v-neck showing just her fingers ad a lot of cleavage, her Love Potion necklace, and her hair was in a braid to the right side with some of her hair at both sides of her face to compliment her bangs, she smiled at Syo cutely.

"You look so cutee!" Syo gawked.

"I don't know about make up.." She says thoughtfully.

"Come in here." She says happily.

"There." She looks at Syo. "Cuttee~" He smiles at your pinky reddish lips. She finishes it off with eye make-up nothing too drastic and her lime green nerd glasses.

"Done!" She smiled. She looked in the mirror, "is this okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..you look great.." Syo says awed.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him. "Mhm.." Syo hugs her from behind, "you're so pretty..." He says softly.

"Huh?" She blushes. "You're beautiful...everything about you...just makes my heart pound..." He says kissing her neck.

She blushes more. It's true, she can feel his heart against her back.

_Thump thump thump.._

But her was beating faster,

_thump thump thump.._

"I never knew what it felt like to love someone who loves me back.." Syo said softly, "it feels nice.." He tightens his grip, "please..don't ever leave me..." Syo says closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Of course..I'll stay with you forever.." She assures him.

"I'll always love you more than anyone..." Syo promised. "Because you're

...my other half."

**Well? Did you like it? This is my first one-shot so I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

**Av-chan and Scootie-chan love you!**


End file.
